The Blade and Heart of a Warrior
by Spike9
Summary: The tale of Dante's father, Sparda. How he saved the world from the grasp of Mundus and his demonic army. Please R&R. Chapter 6 up. A jump into the future, Sparda is on leave because of his broken arm, and goes to the city for the first time.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.  
  
Title: The Blade and Heart of a Warrior  
  
Author: Spike  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
This story is a prequel to Devil May Cry, hope you all like it. It's in Sparda's point of view.  
  
In the beginning, a power greater than Mundes drove him to the underworld, while being separated from the place he came from was to be the ultimate punishment, he found it a beautiful gift. This place was empty, and full of space that with time, and power, Mundes could create his own world, one of demons.  
  
In time, he did, for every time a human from the world died and was sent to his place of banishment, Mundes found he could twist and distort them, and give them power. He did so, but his progress did not go unnoticed, for unbeknownst to Mundes, their was another power in the underworld, greater than his own by far. His name was Argosax, the ruler of the underworld, and in reaction to this newcomer, he made an army of his own. Now that each of the sides new each other, conflict arose. Several times Mundes foolishly challenged Argosax, each time barely escaping with his life. But they each kept making gargantuan armies, waiting for the other to strike. Finally, Mundes's arrogance got the better of him, and he attacked. His army was wiped out, utterly. Those on either side still had the consciousness, so those fearful surrendered, and defected. Mundes fled before Argosax emerged.  
  
In time he built a bigger army, but instead, he took every ounce of humanity away from the humans he got control of. He also gave some of his own power to "generals" that would control his army. I was the greatest one. My name? Sparda. He spent his time with each of us, teaching us, and strengthening us. I became his favorite. I was given more sentience than all the others. Don't think that we all looked alike, though, our forms varied, as did our weapons, I chose a short blade, it possessed no unusual power, I had enough. I called it the Force Edge. When Mundes struck again, the battle lasted for years, each side taking as many fighters as they could. I slaughtered through so many, as did all other generals, Mundes had one goal, Argosax. He had taken in as much power as he could before we left, and was walking right through the battlefield. To my great surprise, he motioned to me to follow him, I took to the air and we arrived at the throne of Argosax. He laughed.  
  
"So, you have finally brought help," he said.  
  
"It is more than enough for you," Mundes said.  
  
"Really?" Argosax said. He eyed me, and laughed. "He has much power, but is it enough?"  
  
"That with my own," Mundes said. He let the sleeping power within him to awaken. He grew, in size and power, he was now the size of Argosax. He was dumbfounded.  
  
"Now, the underworld is mine," Mundes said. We flew at him, and to Mundes's great surprise, we were blown back with a flick of his wrist. I stood, and flew at him. I slashed, Argosax fought, and I slashed him. I didn't know how I breached his defense without the help of Mundes. But Mundes rose up, and threw and endless shower of spikes, fireballs, and boulders at him. Argosax fell to his knees, and Mundes finished him.  
  
Mundes sat on the throne moments later. He motioned his hand, and we were instantly at the center of the battlefield, where we could be seen by all. Both sides stared in disbelief.  
  
"All hail Mundes!!! Lord of the underworld!!!" I shouted. They all bowed, as did I.  
  
Mundes swept his hand over the battlefield. The power of all his demons were cut in half. As were my own. I felt a sense of sadness as he absorbed it all.  
  
Afterwards, Mundes decided that he wanted as much as possible, so he decided that all of the human world must be his as well.  
  
Our hoards out matched and outnumbered them all. More generals were created. But the most recent attack on the human world was the one that changed my view of everything. We attacked a village on the coast of the ocean. Once again, they only fought back with swords, puny arrows, and pitchforks.  
  
It was easy enough to get into the village. It was overrun in minutes. I usually returned to the underworld by this point. But this time I was feeling particularly energetic. I followed the hoards into the village, and pulled ahead. I spotted a woman, carrying a bag of some sort. I opened my wings and flew at her. I laughed, and crashed into her. She fell to the dirt, careful to fall on her back, so her luggage wasn't crushed.  
  
I looked down, the clothing fell off the baggage, under it was. . . a child? I had never seen one before in my existence as a demon. It was crying, loudly. The woman clasped it closer, her eyes were closed. She was whispering to it, overwhelming fear in her voice, telling it that it was alright, and not to worry, that it would be over soon.  
  
I could do nothing but stare, I had never encountered a situation like this before. I would not, could not kill something so small, so defenseless. I just stared, until the group came. A demon lunged forward at them. I cut its throat. This woman didn't deserve death, she was protecting that child.  
  
"Pull back!!!" I ordered. The demons were confused, but they obeyed, as they had all been created to. I looked back one last time. And flew away. I was changed beyond repair.  
  
Author's Note: Devil May Cry is one of the best games I've ever played, and I thought it'd be fun to make my own story about it. Please Review. 


	2. Defiance

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.  
  
Chapter 2: Defiance  
  
"You Traitor!!!!!" Mundes bellowed. "How can you defect!?!? You saw a child, what of it?"  
  
"A harmless, defenseless child, for all I know, the world is full of them!!" I roared.  
  
"Then it is easy kill," Mundes said, glaring.  
  
"No, if you saw what I saw, . . . " I let the sentence hang.  
  
"This is treason, the human world is weak, and right within our grasp, and you are leaving," Mundes said. "You do know that you wont make it out of this fortress alive, much less this underworld," he sneered.  
  
"Don't bet your life on that, I know I'm the strongest general you have," I said, challenging him.  
  
"You wouldn't make it out of this very room!!!!" Mundes let loose a hail of spikes at me, I dodged and retreated. I dashed through the fortress. But to my misfortune, a duo of demon generals confronted me.  
  
Bolverk and Phantom stepped into view in front of me, but if I stopped, then more would come. I blasted them away, and kept going, until I reached the outside of the fortress and took to the air towards the gateway. Minutes later, I was on what the humans called earth. I stopped, and damaged the gate, so I wouldn't be followed.  
  
I turned towards the countryside, and took out my blade, I would have to make it stronger. I stuck the Force Edge into the soil. I then attempted what no other demon has done before. I stuck my clawed hand into my chest, and ripped out half of my demonic heart.  
  
"AAAGGHH!!!" I yelped I gathered power in my hands, and pulled out the black twisted gemlike object, and placed it above the hilt of the sword. It glowed the color of hellfire, and soon, it was encased in demonic armor, and a larger blade stuck out the end. I picked it up, and tested it, it cut through the air, and made a whirring sound. I pressed two button like areas, and it became a throwing scythe, and a huge battle axe.  
  
"For my rebellion, I name the, Sparda," I said, and sheathed my new weapon.  
  
Author's Note: I know this chapter is short, but what can I do? Please Review!!! 


	3. Allies

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cray.  
  
Chapter 3: Allies  
  
I searched for six days without finding anything that lead me to believe I was near shelter. The evening of the sixth day was different. I spotted rising black smoke and sprinted for it, over a hill there was a huge battle going on, between demons and humans. The main demons used here were blades, and the different kinds of Msrias, there were no important and recognizable demon generals here.  
  
I had been on the side of the humans since I saw that baby, hopefully I could kill demons and not humans.  
  
Suddenly, energy surged and my senses flared. I looked around in time to see some humans literally become demons. I couldn't believe that, how? I would have to ask later, and attack demons that looked familiar, not these new half humans.  
  
I ran down the hill, and leapt into the air. I spread my wings, and flew fast and low, blasting my way into the heart of the demon forces. I blasted an open spot, and landed. Soon I would be surrounded again, sensing my thoughts, the sword became the scythe, and I swung it in a complete circle around me. I cut down at least eight demons.  
  
I then rushed at the nearest blade, as it became the battle axe, and stabbed at it. The force threw it far back. I let it become the sword again, and the true fighting began.  
  
I heard a roar from behind me and to the right, I spun and cut a Msria's throat, and turned to blast the Msria next to it. I cut lines through their forces, I had never realized how easily I could overpower my troops. The battle was not much longer, soon there were few left. There were none near me, so I sheathed my blade.  
  
"Pledge your soul to our cause or die, weak one," a woman's voice to my left, I turned to see.  
  
A women in worn white robes with armor under it had a dragon hilted sword, pointed at a beaten blade's throat. It did nothing but gurgle. She cut its throat and sheathed her sword.  
  
"Return and burn in the fires of Hell!!!" This time a man's voice from behind. He wore gauntlets with dragon heads over the gloves, they were bathed in flame.  
  
He thrust his fist into the Msria's chest. And kicked the burning demon away.  
  
"You, who are you?" came the woman's voice. I turned. "Why aren't you out of your Devil Trigger State?" She asked.  
  
I hesitated to answer. "I, . . this is my only form," I said. She began to draw her sword. "No!! I am no enemy, I have fled the Underworld, I was a general, my name is Sparda."  
  
She stopped, her hand still on her handle. "I don't trust the word of any demon," she said.  
  
"Then do you not trust half of yourself?" I asked. "I have seen what your warriors are capable of."  
  
"Back in the times when demons were sentient, runaways of the demon world like you fled to this land, and pledged allegiance to the humans, they eventually fell in love with some, now, the protectors are mixed breeds. Our clan fights to protect this land, Vie de Marli. I am Alastor."  
  
"I see, then might I ask to join you?" I asked.  
  
"Why should we have any reason to trust your word!?" The man came over, his gauntlets were still on his hands.  
  
"Calm yourself, Ifrit, I trust him, you can to," Alastor said. She looked at me strangely, a challenging smile was on her face.  
  
"You were the one who entered the heart and attacked the center of the demons, weren't you?" She asked. I laughed.  
  
"Welcome to the land of Vie de Marli," She said. Ifrit still eyed me strangely, but I disregarded it. I was truly among allies now.  
  
Author's Note: I thought it would be cool to make my own origin of Alastor and Ifrit, and put it in this story. What do you think? Please Review. 


	4. Scouts

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.  
  
Chapter 4: Scouts  
  
The celebration was enormous that night, there were none of the enemy left, but only a few of "our" forces had perished. There was roasted pork, beef, and otherwise, but I had no stomach, I had a mouth only for the purpose of speaking. I merely sat quietly near Alastor and Ifrit. I was still untrustworthy in their eyes, I would have to prove my worth and loyalty.  
  
I watched the humans for awhile, their method of celebrating was different than in the Underworld. They cheered nonstop, and ate without regard for what they looked like. They drank some strange water that seemed to dizzy and confuse them, yet make them all the happier.  
  
"What kind of celebration is this?" I asked Alastor.  
  
"Men, they must act as savage as possible at all times," she answered, I guessed it was some kind of humor statement, so I laughed to myself, watching Ifrit propose a toast to the cause of the Demonic Menace.  
  
"Why are there no children here?" I asked Alastor.  
  
"They live in the village north of here, The helpless, wounded, and otherwise go there," she said.  
  
"I see, as not to propose a threat to our forces here," I said. I purposely used the word "our" as to perhaps see if they trusted me yet. Alastor eyed me, but said nothing, I figured I still had things to prove. But that would wait until the next battle.  
  
All the commotion and happiness disturbed me slightly, so I went outside. I leaned against a wall, and thought of those I had once considered fellow warriors, and even friends. I had no doubt that I would have to battle each one if I was to overthrow the rule of the underworld.  
  
I thought I heard the rustle of grass to the east, I looked, but saw nothing, it must've been a small mammal of some sort. But my instincts told me I was being watched, so I decided to take a walk.  
  
I never shook the feeling, but I did calm myself as I got away from the fortress like village. The night was cool and soothing, I preferred it to the unending heat of the Underworld. I went on.  
  
I heard the sounds of footsteps again, great, now whatever was following me had no fear of me. It wanted to be found. I slowly unsheathed Sparda, and then turned to find a trio of blue Blades in front of me.  
  
Oh no, I thought to myself, these were the new high class soldiers of the Underworld, Frosts. I readied, for I knew they had skill in both near and far range fighting. They pulled their hands back, and I realized what was happening and took to the air just as their cold claws cut the air were I stood a split second ago.  
  
I blasted two away, I did not want my full power used unless against a general or Mundes, so I would have to beat these with normal Devil energy.  
  
I fired countless rounds at an angle so the nearest Frost was in the air next to me. There I kicked, and impaled it with my blade. I slashed its chest as well, knowing it would not quit until it was totally dead.  
  
I kicked it to the ground, and it lie still. The other two were around me in a flash as I landed, one jumped into the air, while the other dashed at me. They were fools to think I didn't know their tactics. One was trying to distract me while the one in the air was going to send a flurry of icy spikes erupting from the ground.  
  
To avoid this, I jumped up and kicked the airborne Frost, hard, it flew away. I landed and let loose a storm of slashes on the foolish demon, and as it fell, dead. I was hit by a cold air, biting my heated skin. I turned to where the Frost was, it wasn't there, I jumped back, as the Frost slashed at my chest, it had teleported.  
  
I received to claws in the chest, and stumbled more, but I pumped my wings as hard as I could, creating a short gust that caught the Frost off balance in time enough for me to cut its throat.  
  
I ran over the hill, and looked for a short time, looking for forces, I had no doubt in my mind that the Frosts were scouts, so I stayed to look, I took to the sky.  
  
I was shocked by what I saw. Over the hill about a thousand yards away was a mass of Frosts, greater than the last force. I landed hard and sprinted to the outpost force, not seeing the one looking for me in the center of the ice blue army.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger, let's see, which demon will I have Sparda take out first? Please Review. 


	5. Surprise Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.  
  
Chapter 5: Surprise Attack  
  
I ran down the last hill to the large cottage where the warriors were still celebrating gleefully. I prepared my voice, when I ran in, I use my demonic power to increase the sound to a huge, and very noticeable level.  
  
"Everyone!! Grab your weapons, there are Frosts approaching!!!" I boomed. They stared at me. These men were drunk with glee, it was horrible. Someone asked me why they should pull their weapons against weather.  
  
I sighed, "Blue Blades with power of ice approach!!!" I yelled. The men seemed to grow sober instantly, and grabbed their various weapons, and stormed out of the room. The men ran as far as they could before they began hearing the thumps of the powerful legs of the Frosts. They erupted like a blue avalanche over the hill, and the forces collided.  
  
The first Frosts leapt into the air. I had to help the fools, they didn't know of what was about to happen. "PULL BACK!!!!!!"  
  
They did so in the nick of time. Only a few warriors were skewered when the Frosts landed, huge spikes of ice shot from the ground the instant they landed. I then noticed what they were doing. They landed next to each other, forming a line, no one could cross, then, they used their special method of long range combat. They sent the blood in extra amounts to their arms, therefore, their claws ejected, and new ones grew instantaneously.  
  
Our forces began to be cut down. I was beginning to lose hope. No one was getting close enough to even hack at the ice. But suddenly, all our hope was regained.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone turned to see that far away, one warrior, with his fiery gauntlets, was using his devil energy. A fireball soon grew in his hands, he rose it above his head, and back. It grew larger, then he threw it, it sliced and melted through the lines, the men took the opportunity, they transformed, and charged at the dumbfounded demons. In the next hour, half of them were cut down.  
  
Our forces were cutting like an arrow through the heart of their forces. But I never got confident, my demonic senses told me something powerful was waiting for me in the center of this mass.  
  
I turned in time to find that warrior, it was Bolverk, the spearmen. He and his wolves were holding their own against any number of warriors that approached them. Alastor reached him, and locked blades, she transformed, her dragon hilted blade surged with electricity. They were even, but I knew what was about to happen, I ran to try to reach her. Geri and Freki stood still, howled, and charged from the sides, they struck Alastor, she flew back. Bolverk stabbed her a thousand times, too fast to see, and Alastor flew back. She could only get to a knee, using her sword as a crutch.  
  
Bolverk smiled, his skeleton like face twisting into a vicious smile. With his arm of darkness, he sent a surge of power through the ground. I had to be quick. I ran, as fast as I could, and shot demonic blasts at Bolverk every millisecond I ran. I rolled and grabbed her, each of us just barely dodging the fissure of black energy.  
  
Bolverk was hit with all my shots, but it didn't do sufficient damage, I hadn't expected it to, he was an extremely powerful warrior. Once Alastor was in a safe place to recover, I took to the air, and searched for Bolverk.  
  
He taunted me, waving his hand towards him, I grew angry, and flew at him. He sliced down with his spear, and using his own energy, grew the strike to unbelievable size. I was struck in the back, and drove to the ground. I coughed, and stood. I took the fighting stance.  
  
Bolverk eyed my blade. He spoke, "That isn't the Force Edge, what have you done with this?"  
  
"It is, but greater. It is I, and I a it," I said.  
  
"Talk," he snorted, "Shall we?"  
  
I roared, and charged, I swung down and to the right, catching his spear, then I turned it into the battle axe, and it trapped his spear, propelling me into the air, were I met him face to face.  
  
I gathered my energy, and shot with all my power into his horrid face. He clutched his left eye, screaming. He stumbled back, and turned.  
  
Bolverk made a painful roar, a retreat sound. The beasts turned to run, some were slaughtered, but most of the remaining forces retreated with their lives. I walked to Alastor, she was still on the ground, her wound was still bleeding.  
  
"Agh, it wont stop," She wrapped her clothes tightly, and stood proudly again. We joined the forces back at the celebration cottage, apparently, we weren't going to rest that night.  
  
Author's Note: Well they handled that well, and that's how Bolverk lost his left eye. Sorry about the wait, please review. 


	6. Forth In Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.  
  
Chapter Six: Forth In Time  
  
The battle against the Frosts was the first of many for Sparda and his new allies, he was soon accepted and trusted by them. For years they made it through wins, victories, hardships, suffering, and sorrow, and yet they survived. Sparda was not immortal anymore, due to the removal of his demonic heart, he was now half devil, half something else, but unlike his friends, it wasn't human, Sparda was half of something never before seen in the world, and something that will never be seen again.  
  
The world around them, despite hardships and war, continued to build, soon technology was something of an every day use for civilians, but it was tried, and proved that guns without the use of devil energy were useless in a battle, so most of the forces dropped technology, and relied on the blade and their demonic powers. Some, however, constructed weapons with built in devil energy, thusly there would be no risk in taking the time in preparing the weapon. Among these warriors were Sparda, Alastor, and Ifrit.  
  
This is the same story, forth in time, for the war was not predicted to be won for several hundred years, but Sparda and the others were half demons, so they lived until this era, appearing as though they never aged a day. And it is now, that his story continues.  
  
* * *  
  
The battle around me was fierce, and loud, since the early days of the war, new sounds had always been added to a battle, now, a newer addition was guns, metallic weapons firing projectiles at a speed that more than doubled an arrow, they matched a blast from a demon's hand. I myself had what was beginning to be called a desert eagle, a powerful gun that with my combined demon power, proved to increase my numbers of those I killed by several fold.  
  
However, the Sparda Sword was the one true weapon for my taste, I was stuck in the past, some said, these men and women abandoning their blades for what were referred to as automatic weapons. They would allow someone to fire several shots in less than a second, technology had certainly taken a leap.  
  
I stabbed through a demon, during which I pulled out my Eagle, what I called my handgun, and shot a Msria to my left from under my arm. I kicked the Blade off my sword and took to the air. There I took Eagle in one hand, and sheathed Spara. I powered up my hands, and sent the energy from one into Eagle, and then began taking aim.  
  
I fired several blasts at anything that was an enemy, I'm sure I killed at least ten, after this barrage, I landed on the ground, and took notice that our forces were once again pushing theirs back.  
  
* * *  
  
We pushed them back into the countryside, but it was there that trouble met us, the forces soon began retreating, or falling back, however, we chased them, and destroyed the ones we could.  
  
The forces suddenly turned and began pushing on our own, and it was too late that we learned what they were doing. Soon a line split up, and a hole appeared in the ground, numerous Agonofinises leapt out, and began aiding the Blades, Frosts, and Msrias.  
  
However, this was not the end, surges of electricity were heard deep in the hole. A stair formed at the base, and heavy footsteps were heard coming from the fleshlik hole in the countryside earth. What came out inspired fear in even the creatures on its own side, for it was on no side.  
  
I had heard of this demon, the two headed villain that in ancient times disobeyed the law of the Underworld, it was hence, imprisoned forever in the depths of the prison there, it was Plutonian. I watched as it began swinging its massive, metal wrapped arms, in all directions, slaying friend and foe.  
  
Plutonian was pounding a line, obviously, Mundus had freed him to reek havoc, I had to find Alastor and Ifrit, we could beat this demon, I knew it.  
  
* * *  
  
Minutes later we assembled in his path, and began firing our weapons until he approached and then we would use our true weapons. Ifrit was always making his immense strength known. He wielded two Stinger Missile Launchers, one on each soldier, it suited him. Alastor chose a quick weapon, her M-16 was handy. I had Eagle, but no one underestimated it.  
  
We began firing, as the beast pumbled a few blades, demons, and Msrias. We definitely caughte his attention, once Ifrit managed to hit him in the head on the left. It turned slowly, finding the fool who dared strike him, he noticed the trail of smoke leading to Ifrit's weapon. The feeling I got was realizable: That man, how dare he? Plutonian ran at us.  
  
"Well, you got his attention," I said.  
  
"All right then," Ifrit said, he fired some more, and Alastor and I joined him.  
  
He arrived, and we leapt aside him, and drew our weapons. Ifrit and Alastor activated their devil triggers.  
  
They rushed in, as did I. We swung, stabbed, punched, and otherwise, it did not faze him, however, and we were smacked aside by one of his gigantic fists. He then threw his arms in the air, I thought it was some sort of arrogant triumph move, but his hands actually separated from his arms, they flew into the air. I saw chains attaching them, then the fist itself, climbing, arching, and falling.  
  
I don't know why I laid there watching the large chunk of stone come down on me, who ever does? All I know was it landed on my right arm, my sword arm. Sparda fell from my hand, and I screamed, for the first time, with my own, demonic voice. I have no doubt everyone on the field heard it.  
  
It was intense, the stone was pulled back to Plutonian's arm, and I rolled to clutch my arm. I couldn't move it, at all, either my mind wouldn't let me for fear of such pain, or it was useless.  
  
I pulled out Eagle however, I suddenly realized something. It didn't want its heads to be hurt, I concentrated all my devil energy into two shots, I aimed for its heads.  
  
I screamed again with my demon voice, as loud as I could, Plutonian turned to look at me, it was then I shot him in his shining, yet malevolent eyes.  
  
It grunted, and stumbled back, I had hit him each time. It stumbled back, and then began running for the hole in which it had came from. It was blinded, I could tell, it felt for anything in front of it, and made its way down into the hole, which closed. Eagle was soon out of ammo, and I wouldn't risk getting in battle with my blade, unless it was a Msria, so I mainly used devil blasts.  
  
Soon, the battle was over, and I learned that the other fist was aimed for Alastor, she was unharmed however, she was quicker than I, and I would pay for it dearly.  
  
Author's Note: This could prove to be a problem for Sparda in the days to come. I'm sorry about yet another wait. But please review anyway.  
  
Oh, speaking of reviews, my other DMC story isn't getting near as many reviews as this story is, and I understand, because it is just another sequel for DMC, but still, could you all please at least check it out? It's called Devil May Cry: The Call of The Battlefield. 


	7. Dianne

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.  
  
Chapter 7: Dianne  
  
My arm was put into a blanket of bandages after being set right, this was called a cast. Such an injury has never been put onto myself. I've suffered through slashes, cuts and bruises, but my arm was useless to me now, whether or not I could fight was a stupid question to ask. Until I healed, I was useless. I was to go on leave from the military, and live with the civilian humans in a city across the sea of Vie de Marli.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll only be out for three weeks," Alastor said, as I was about to board the ship heading to this city. She was called The Marianna, and was a very well kept passenger ship, I would be fine, but board.  
  
I had become such friends with those in the military, and I knew absolutely no one outside of the island. But perhaps I would learn something among those people not tainted as much by war and death.  
  
Over time I discovered I could use my energy to mask my true self, to look human. My human self was what Alastor described as, "A heartbreaker." I was unsure of what this meant, but she explained it to me, and I eventually thanked her for it.  
  
My human self was tall, and muscular. It had black hair, which I wore hanging down over one eye. And to speak of the eyes, I could never change their color, they had red irises. Once again Alastor commented that this would be a strangely attractive feature for women. Though I cant say I would be interested in someone who wasn't my species. Not yet, anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
The Marianna docked, and everyone unloaded, everyone was eying me, why, I didn't know, I saw two girls murmuring and glancing at me. I tuned in, so to speak.  
  
"Man, look at him," The one on the left said.  
  
"Really, wow, and those eyes, he is amazing . . . " The right one said.  
  
I chuckled slowly to myself, Alastor was right. I finished docking, already forgetting the cast on my arm. But I would have to mind it, however, if I wished it to heal faster, and get back to the military.  
  
* * *  
  
I stopped at a McDonalds, and ordered as I was taught to, and then left, it wasn't until afterwards that thought anything about this part of the world. But as I was walking down the street, I found something strange.  
  
Two men were following a woman, closely. They looked ragged, and were wearing jean clothing, the woman didn't appear pleased with them following her, or with what they were saying, she turned around and told them to leave her alone.  
  
The men stared, smiling, now I was within earshot.  
  
"So, you don't appreciate our company? Huh? Well, then we wont do things nicely," He reached into his jacket and pulled out a chain, and grabbed the woman's arm and yanked her into the nearest alleyway.  
  
She screamed, and I stealthily followed, I didn't want to be wrong and pay for it, but once I was sure, then I would intervene. I watched from around the corner.  
  
"Give us everything you've got on ya, sweety," The second thug said.  
  
"Yeah, right," she said, she bolted around the first one, but was caught by the one who had just spoken.  
  
"It ain't that easy sweetheart. Now." He commanded, and held out his hand. She backed away slowly. The man sighed, "Ya know, I didn't want to do this."  
  
He began swinging his chain, above both their heads, and I decided it was time. I stepped out. "That's quite enough."  
  
They both turned, "What's this? A hero?" They started laughing. I stepped forward. "Oh, my, Jim, I think he's serious." They turned from the woman, and started walking toward me, the one with the chain first.  
  
I dashed forward, and grabbed the chain right above his hand. He stared in shock as I kicked him in the jaw, then slugged him in the gut. The one called Jim ran at me, he had a small blade in his hand, and grabbed his hand, then his other, and fell to the ground, I rolled on my back and shoved my feet into his gut, and threw him over my effortlessly.  
  
Both men were out cold, and I began to finish the job. I reached into my black jacket, and pulled out Eagle. I aimed at the one with the chain first, but something jerked my hand. It was the woman.  
  
"No! Don't! What are you thinking?" She stared at me, and all I could do was stare back. He eyes were a hypnotizing, pale blue, and she was beautiful, with her long blonde hair, astounding. Her expression changed.  
  
"What?" She asked. I snapped out of it.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I'm sorry," I said, and sheathed Eagle. "If you don't mind my asking, what's your name?"  
  
She stared at me strangely, then smiled graciously, "Dianne."  
  
Author's Note: Once again, sorry about the wait, but hear it is. Please Review! 


End file.
